Menoly Mallia
Menoly Mallia is a minor antagonist in the anime/manga Bleach. She was voiced by Wendee Lee. Appearance Menoly is a young-looking female Arrancar, in similar age appearance to Orihime. She has short blonde hair that frays like a boy's with a long fringe covering part of her hollow mask, which shapes her right eye and spreads back to the side of her face, while her left eye is green. She wears a white segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arm. Menoly attire is a long white dress with a black sash at the hips, it has a modest v-neck, an collar, and short sleeves with slits on the sides. Birthday: December 7 (Sagittarius). History Terrorizing Orihime When Aizen was treating Orihime as a guest, Loly Aivirrne did not approve. She and fellow Arrancar Menoly Mallia came to Orihime's quarters and decided to "have some quality girl time with her". Loly thought that Orihime was being treated like a princess, so, out of jealous rage, attacked Orihime, while Menoly watched. Eventually Menoly decided to join the beating. Eventually Menoly thought that Loly was taking it to far, but while she was trying to convince her to stop, Grimmjow blasted a hole into Orihime's room with a Cero. Confronting Grimmjow When Grimmjow entered the room, Loly asked what Grimmjow was doing. Grimmjow replied by kicking Loly in the stomach. In an attempt to fight back, Melony began producing a Cero from her hand but Grimmjow easily stopped the Cero and blasted it back at Menoly, killing her. After Grimmjow rescued Orihime from Loly and Melony, Orihime went to Loly. Loly refused to be near Orihime and in the process she slapped her. Orihime still healed Loly's broken leg, while Loly is shocked. She became even more aware when Orihime completely healed Menoly from death. Menoly woke up surprised that to be alive despite being engulfed by Grimmjow's Cero. Loly told Melony why she was still alive. When Ulquiorra entered the Orihime's room, both Loly and Menoly were still in there. He asked them who was responsible, in which they replied that it was Grimmjow who dealt the damage. Attacked by Yammy While Ichigo was fighting Ulquiorra for the second time, Menoly and Loly decided to terrorize Orihime again. They managed to grab Orihime from the shadows and started to tear off her clothes. When Ichigo saw what was going on, Loly threaten that she would rip out one of Orihime's eyes if he got any closer. Ichigo being an attack with a Getsuga Tenshō, only to be blocked by Ulquiorra. While they were continuing to torture Orihime, Yammy appeared and tried to help Ulquiorra. With Ulquiorra's denial, Yammy decided to attack Menoly with a huge slap. Menoly was left unconscious underneath some rubble after being slapped by Yammy. However, she survived and was saved by Ishida. Personality Menoly is more rational to openly and obviously consequential situations. Like with the abuse to Orihime, at first, Menoly was reluctant to attack Orihime because of the possible punishment both her and Loly could face. However with Grimmjow's sudden appearance, she, without hesitation, attacked him resulting in her death. Powers and Skills Menoly has somewhat high Spiritual Pressure. She is able to produce a crimson cero out of her palm. But Menoly's cero is proven to be weak, since Grimmjow was easily able to grab it with no signs of injuries. It's unknown what her Zanpakutō looks like or the name of her Zanpakutō. Navigation Category:Bleach Villains Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Incompetent Category:Abusers Category:Teenagers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humanoid Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Minion